The present invention relates generally to automobile insurance and more particularly to generating automobile insurance certificates from a remote computer terminal. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to generating automobile insurance certificates covering for hire automobiles from a remote computer terminal.
A significant problem affecting the insurance industry with regard to policies of insurance covering for hire vehicles is correctly issuing forms required by state law that are necessary for writing the policies. In certain states, such as New York, stringent requirements exist as to the timing of the issuance of certain forms, such as FH1 and FH4 forms. Complying with these requirements is very burdensome using conventional methods. If the requisite forms could be generated by an insurance agent without the need for significant interaction with personnel at an insurance carrier, substantial time and cost savings could be realized.
From the point of view of the insured, it would also be desirable to shift as much of the responsibility as is possible for handling the generation of such forms required by state or local law from the carrier to the agent. While the agent typically has a personal relationship with the insured and can work with the insured to meet the insured""s needs, the nature of an insurance carrier renders such a personal relationship with the insured difficult for it to achieve.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to allow an insurance agent to generate automobile insurance certificates with a minimum of interaction with insurance carrier personnel.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for generating automobile insurance certificates from a remote computer terminal connected by a computer network to a central computer. The remote user identifies an expiring automobile insurance policy by viewing on the remote computer terminal data, stored on the central computer, relating to expiring policies. The user then orders electronically, in response to such identification, an automobile insurance certificate from the remote computer terminal.